


Why Laurent Should Sit in the Front of the Classroom

by sophiacrutchfeild



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: Secret Santa for beltenebra!There is a man in Laurent's Humanities class who he swears is approximately the size of an African elephant.





	Why Laurent Should Sit in the Front of the Classroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beltenebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/gifts).



There is a man in Laurent's Humanities class who he swears is approximately the size of an African elephant. Those are the big ones, right? He can't really recall much about elephants, or if there even are non-African elephants, but he would imagine that whatever elephant is the largest, this man would match easily. The point is, Laurent cannot for the absolute life of him see the whiteboard up front, and this stupid requirement isn't coming as easily as he would like it to.

"Move your head," Laurent mutters under his breath. "I can't see anything."

The man turns around, one eyebrow arched- and yes, Laurent has definitely seen him around before. Fencing club, he remembers, this guy had been on the floor with some kid who could barely lift the saber- obviously his body had been suited better to a foil, but he doubted the kid had enough skill to use one- the first and last time Laurent had considered joining one of the clubs. The man tilts his head slightly, grinning in a way Laurent can only describe as a lion who has spotted a spoiled house cat. "Why do you sit in the back, then? If you know you're too short to see, you really ought to be closer to the front of the room."

Laurent narrows his eyes. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

The bell rings, and the elephant man gets up, packing up his laptop and walking out. Laurent shakes his head, racing after him. "Hey! Stop right there! Right now!"

The man stops. "Do you need something, sweetheart?"

"Send me your notes. It's your fault I didn't get any, with that big head of yours in the way," he orders, tilting up his chin.

There's a beat of silence before the man bursts out laughing, shaking his head, brown curls bouncing. Jeez, the sun keeps catching them it's very distracting... what was this about again? Oh, right, notes. He needs the notes from the class, so he can study, so he doesn't fail out of a god damned Humanities- _Humanities-_ course. Is that possible? Do people actually do that?

The man crosses his arms. "Why should I give you my notes? You didn't even say anything until three minutes before the end of class, how do I know you weren't sleeping the whole time, woke up, and decided to use my big head as your excuse?"

Laurent glares, but isn't quite sure how to respond. "What do you want?" he asks finally.

"Well, your name, for one."

"Vere," he says shortly.

There's a reaction. "You're..."

"I'm...?" he has to hide a grin, sensing that he's just gained the upper hand. Clearly, Elephant Man knows the name, and the power associated with it.

"You're Auguste's little brother?"

Oh. Or that.

"You know Auguste," he says shortly.

"Yeah, obviously I know Auguste, I took over the fencing club from him," he laughs. "The pictures he had of you must have been from forever ago, I thought you were like seven years old."

This isn't how this conversation was supposed to go. "Just give me the goddamned notes, Elephant Man." And... he said that out loud.

There's a pause, and then, more laughter. Clearly, this is the man's own personal comedy show. "Where's your dorm, kid?" he asks. "I'll come by with a printout later."

Laurent gives the address shortly.

"See you around," the man smirks, before walking off, whistling to himself.

...

There's a knock at the door at eleven that night. Laurent slowly opens it, only to see Elephant Man waving, holding a printout. He holds the door open. "Come in. If you're a murderer, my brother will land you in jail in three seconds flat."

"Only self-defense," the man shrugs, dropping the notes on the table. "You got any coffee? I'm exhausted."

"It's nighttime."

"Which is why I'm exhausted. I like my coffee black with an espresso shot, thank you!"

Laurent shakes his head. "I am not making you coffee."

"I made you notes."

Well. That's true. He didn't technically have to do that...

Laurent starts the coffee maker, and sinks down on the standard-issue couch in his living area, by far the cheapest piece of furniture he's ever called his own. "Don't sit in front of me tomorrow."

"But then we won't get to have this lovely notes-coffee exchange!"

Laurent looks up, deadpan. "I'm not getting you coffee at midnight again."

"It's not mid-"

"Everything after ten is midnight."

He nods. "Okay... then I guess we'll have to get it in the morning. Ten a.m. The coffee shop outside the science lab. Deal?"

"Excuse me?"

"What? You said coffee at night is wrong, so-"

"I don't even know your name!"

The man picks up the cup of coffee, and takes a sip, walking out the door. "Damianos Akeilos. See you in the morning, Laurent Vere."

...

As it turns out, the man never sits in front of Laurent again after this. He's typically found next to him instead. 

 


End file.
